The invention relates to a device for charging an insetting machine with printed products, the insetting machine having successive pockets that are sequentially moved along a conveyor path in a conveying direction. Inset products are charged with a given edge first into the pockets.
Known insetting machines are charged by sheet feeders that are disposed above the conveyor path of the successively-following, pocket-like receiving elements and have a conveyor or a stacking hopper.
In the latter case, because of their position above the conveyor path, which is disadvantageous with respect to operation, the sheet feeders are charged manually from a platform raised from the floor. This work requires great physical effort and involves risks of accidents, as well as relatively long access paths to the sheet feeders.